


Томный вечер

by Deathfeanor



Category: GacktJOB, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Fucking, M/M, PWP, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: "Как же легко снять Чачу - надо просто быть Нишикидо Рё..." (с) СеймейЧто я курил тогда...
Relationships: Chachamaru/Nishikido Ryo





	Томный вечер

В баре было почти пусто. Несколько человек у стойки. Чача сел за столик в углу, довольно цокнул языком, отхлебнул пива прямо из горлышка. Сегодня выдался на удивление трудный день, и только теперь можно было расслабиться, вытянуть ноги и не заботиться о том, что подумают окружающие. Кажется, сегодня он будет ночевать дома, жаль, что один… впрочем, чем чёрт не шутит. Интересно, бывает ли в таких вот, тихих и почти безлюдных, барах тот парень, которого он видел сегодня в музыкальном магазине… Впрочем, это было бы слишком хорошо.

Чача прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Последние несколько дней он почти не спал и очень устал, и сейчас хотел насладиться отдыхом в полной мере. Завтра тоже выходной, хорошо бы отоспаться. Из дремоты его вывело чувство, будто кто-то пристально за ним наблюдает. Открыв глаза, он увидел, что за соседним столиком сидит парень и действительно смотрит на него. Под его взглядом Чаче стало неуютно: взгляд был наглый, колючий, вместе с тем — внимательный и любопытный. Он словно ощупывал тебя всего: скользнул по волосам, свободно падающим на плечи, немного задержался на открытой шее, отчего непроизвольно дернулся кадык, дальше — расстегнутый ворот рубашки, ключицы, плечи… Чача в ответ тоже посмотрел на незнакомца; лицо его казалось знакомым. Непослушные черные волосы падали на лоб, отчего выражение лица парня становилось еще более наглым и как будто даже кокетливым. Когда их глаза встретились, Чача вспомнил, наконец, где же он мог видеть его раньше: это был тот самый парень, которого он уже встречал сегодня и котором только что думал. Парень вдруг улыбнулся тепло и приветливо, отчего его взгляд стал мягче; потом откинулся на спинку стула, достал из нагрудного кармана пачку сигарет и закурил, при этом сделав губами такое пошлое движение, что Чача чуть не поперхнулся. Первым порывом было подойти к нему… что Чача и сделал. Подошел к нему, взял аккуратно, двумя пальцами, из его рта сигарету, намеренно слегка коснувшись его губ, глубоко затянулся, откинул назад голову, выпуская дым. Незнакомец достал еще одну сигарету и спокойно закурил. Чача опустился на стул рядом с ним. С минуту они молча друг на друга, потом парень вдруг улыбнулся.  
— Закажи мне выпить, — сказал он.

Бар они покинули, выпив изрядное количество, но при этом твердо стояли на ногах, хотя, конечно, с трудом. На улице уже начинало светлеть, но вдоль улицы еще горели фонари. Около одного из них Чача вдруг остановился остановился, притянул к себе спутника и поцеловал его.  
— Вау! — сказал тот. — Впервые целуюсь с незнакомым мужчиной! И, кажется, мне нравится… — он снова потянулся к губам Чачи.

Чача вдруг пристально посмотрел на него.  
— Тебе хоть восемнадцать есть?  
— Не помню, но, кажется, да.

Его глаза блестели — может, виной тому был алкоголь, а может — возбуждение или вовсе свет фонаря. Оторваться от его губ было просто невозможно. Чача целовал его, сжимая ладонями его лицо, запуская пальцы в волосы.  
— Как тебя все-таки зовут? — прошептал он хрипло.  
— Рё. Может, тоже представишься?  
— Чача…  
— Супер! Формальности улажены. — Он снова припал к его губам.  
— Пойдем, — сказал Чача. «Или я отымею тебя прямо здесь», — мысленно добавил он.

До его дома было недалеко, но дорога заняла много времени из-за слишком частых и длительных поцелуев. Когда они, наконец, добрались до квартиры, Чача со всей силой прижал Рё к стене; сквозь одежду чувствовалось, как оба разгорячены. Руки Рё скользнули по чачиной спине, бедрам, сжали ягодицы. Чача жадно целовал его шею, судорожно расстегивал его рубашку; несколько пуговиц оторвалось. Когда Чача добрался до его ремня, Рё выдохнул ему в ухо:  
— Может, все-таки в спальне?  
— Как скажешь.

Чача жарко целовал Рё, пока хватало воздуха. Нетерпение охватило его, но это тело… За окном было уже совсем светло, и можно было разглядеть широкие плечи и накаченный плоский живот… родинки… Он проводил языком по его шее, плечам, ключицам, груди, животу, бедрам… Когда он коснулся губами самой чувствительной его части, Рё громко застонал.  
— Да трахни меня уже! — почти зло крикнул он.

***

Они забрались под одеяло и лежали, устало прикрыв глаза и крепко обнявшись. Иногда целовались. Чача не без самодовольства отметил про себя, как сильно саднит исцарапанная спина. На шее Рё краснел свежий засос.  
— Хочу курить, — заявил Рё и потянулся, перегнувшись через Чачу, за валявшейся на полу пачкой.  
— Пепельница там, — сказал Чача, указывая на тумбочку в изголовье кровати. — Дай-ка мне сигарету.  
Когда они, наконец, заснули, солнце стояло уже совсем высоко.

Рё проснулся и попытался сообразить, где находится. Все-таки вчера он немного перебрал. И пил не один. Он взглянул на спящего рядом Чачу, и события прошлой ночи (утра) постепенно восстановились в памяти. Рё довольно хмыкнул. Кажется, выходные удались на славу. Только желудок совершенно пустой, но это успеется. Сейчас, в эту минуту, больше всего ему хотелось секса. И это желание было гораздо сильнее чувства голода.

Чача спал на боку, повернувшись спиной к Рё. Длинные волосы закрывали лицо и шею. Рё обнял его и прижал к себе. Чача что-то пробормотал во сне. Рё аккуратно убрал с его лица и шеи волосы, провел языком по уху, потом по шее. Чача, не открывая глаз, повернулся к нему и нашел губами его губы. Рё чуть прикусил его язык, дразня его и одновременно подминая его под себя так, чтобы всем телом прижать к кровати. Он запустил пальцы Чаче в волосы и чуть потянул их, заставляя его таким образом выгнуть шею и целуя, кусая ее. Чача выгнулся под ним и тихо застонал. Он снова потянулся к губам Рё, но тот отстранился от него, выпрямившись, приподнял его бедра. Он двигался резко, жестко. Чача вскрикнул от боли и закусил губу. Рё снова потянул его за волосы. Ох, ему так нравилось мучить любовника. Он размахнулся и ударил Чачу ладонью по лицу, удар был довольно сильный. Еще один такой же удар, но уже с другой стороны. На губах выступила кровь. Чача застонал — не то от боли, не то от наслаждения. Рё снова навалился на него. Провел язык по припухшим губам, слизывая кровь.  
— Нравится? — выдохнул он ему в ухо. — Нравится, когда так?  
— О дааааа… — Чача хватал ртом воздух, царапал плечи и руки Рё. — Ещё! — горячо прошептал он. — Сильнее. — Он подался навстречу движениям Рё и впился в его губы.  
— Господи… — прошептал Рё, — мне никогда так хорошо не было…  
— Мне тоже…

Рё почувствовал, как сладкая судорога пробежала по телу. Он замер, прижавшись к Чаче, пытаясь отдышаться.  
— Я так понимаю… — хрипло сказал Чача, перебирая его волосы, — что сегодня ты домой не идешь… и завтра тоже…


End file.
